


Of Candy Canes and Gingerbread

by BecomeMyObsession



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer gives her things, Oh Come All Ye Faithful Fic Exchange, Santa steals cookies, Trixie is adorable, and gingerbread, and gives naughty gifts at Christmas, established deckerstar, it smells of candy canes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecomeMyObsession/pseuds/BecomeMyObsession
Summary: Chloe finds herself on Santa's naughty list.---This is for the 'Oh Come All Ye Faithful' Secret Santa Fic Exchange





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grym/gifts).



> My prompt was 'Santa's Naughty and Nice List' 
> 
> Merry Christmas Grym! Hope this is up to standard. It's a little long... I got carried away.
> 
> I do apologise about this not being as fluffy as other fics but this happened... and it's this weird mix of candy, violence, fluff, and cheese. Hope you enjoy!

The first piece of coal appeared on her desk that morning. She paused, confused, and glanced around at her colleagues. She shrugged when no one seemed to be looking at her, and tossed it in the trash as she passed, figuring it was a mistake. Who could misplace a piece of coal? If they asked, she’d tell them where it was… in the trash, where it belonged. 

The second piece of coal was being used as a paperweight for her files in the interrogation room when she walked in to question Mr. Sheppard a few hours later. She stared at it a few seconds longer than the first piece, but shook her head, and once again threw it away when she left interrogation. Was someone playing a joke on her?

The end of the day rolled around quickly after Mr. Sheppard confessed, and Chloe was in desperate need of a strong coffee, and the shitty Thai food from around the corner… and maybe a glass of wine, or two. She climbed into her car, fishing for her ringing phone in her pocket while struggling with her keys with her other hand as she pressed the unlock button, listening to the tell-tale beep, and chucked her work bag in the back before scrambling in as she held her phone to her ear with her shoulder.

“I’ll see you tonight?”

She listened to the comforting reply from the other end, and smiled slightly to herself as his familiar lilted tone reassured her that although he couldn’t make it to the station today, he would be there tonight, as always, and he’d bring the wine. Her smile widened as she buckled her seatbelt. Lucifer always knew which wines she preferred. It was like some magic power of his. Did expert knowledge of her wine choices come with the title of being the Devil? She didn’t know, but she liked it. Not that she’d tell him that. Of course. She had to keep _some_ of that ego in check.

But she was exhausted, and a quiet night in sounded like heaven to her right about now. Especially if the company had the tongue capabilities of…. of… well she couldn’t think of any comparisons without sounding cliché and cringy. Still, she clenched her thighs together at the thought, yes she could definitely do with some relief tonight. And Lucifer would be happy to provide, she was sure, would she even need to ask?

“And just where have your naughty thoughts gone Detective?” A deep knowing chuckle vibrated through the phone, and in turn through her, she clenched her thighs impossibly even closer together.

She blushed and turned to her default response, denial. “Mmm? Sorry?” She pulled the visor down and squinted into the sun. She’d heard the stories of snow at Christmas time, but here, in California, there was no such luck. Sunny and bright as always. And much _much_ too warm for December. 

“I’ve been talking to you for the past few minutes and all I got in reply was that little sound you make when I-”

“Okay!” She cut him off, hearing him laugh at the other end of the line. “Enough of that.”

“But Detective-”

Whatever he was going to say was drowned out by her thoughts. His voice muted into incomprehensible mumbles as she stared at the passenger seat. There, in the middle of her seat, sitting proudly as though it was goading her to pay it attention, was another lump of coal. “Um,” she swallowed as she stared. There was no way someone could have gotten into her car. How did that get there? Her keys had been on her all day, and no one would have dared break into a cop’s car, especially not Chloe’s, especially not when they’d seen how Lucifer had reacted the last time they thought it was funny to prank her.

He hadn’t found her changed screensaver to one of her in _Hot Tub_ emerging from the pool amusing. In fact, his reaction had shocked her. Normally he’d be all for naked pictures of her. Hurt washed through her, and she’d sprinted to the restrooms before anyone could see her tear up. By the time she returned her screensaver was back to normal, and everyone was avoiding eye contact with her. It also didn’t escape her notice that everyone avoided her for the rest of the week. Lucifer remained studiously innocent when she questioned him about it, and he’d avoided her questions. She let it drop as it didn’t seem like anyone had been hurt.

Anyhow, the coal sitting precariously on her seat was sending strange spirals of worry through her, and she could practically feel her throat closing-up. “Lucifer, I’ll see you tonight. Gotta go.”

“What? Detective? Is everythin-” she hung up on his questioning, quickly grabbed the coal and lobbed it out the window. Finally able to breathe, she collapsed back into her seat and stared at herself in the wing mirror. Wide eyes stared back at her. Surely she was over reacting? It was only coal. There was nothing else there, right? She was panicking for nothing.

She could talk herself out of it all she wanted, but she wasn’t able to deny the spine-tingling feeling of being watched, and the strong sense of foreboding that had crept up on her. Shaking the feelings away, she started her engine and pulled out the parking lot, quickly driving home and turning the radio’s Christmas music up as far as her ears could handle to drown out her niggling thoughts.

She’d barely gotten through the front door before she was hounded by her daughter. She caught Trixie as she barreled into her, and lifted her up. Really, Trixie was getting too old to be picked up now, but Chloe wasn’t ready to stop quite yet. Her baby girl would be her baby girl for a while longer. “Mommy, am I a bad daughter?”

She plopped her child back on the floor. “What, honey, no, of course not.” She bobbed down to her level. “What makes you say that?” She searched her worried daughter’s eyes for some explanation as she rubbed her arms reassuringly.

“I found this.” Her daughter held out her palm, and in the center of her now smudged black hand was yet another piece of coal. “I thought it meant I was on the naughty list.”

“Oh Trixie babe, never ever will you be on the naughty list.” Chloe swallowed back her panic, forcing a smile for her and took the coal from her outstretched hand. “It’s meant for me… for, um, a case I’m working on.”

Trixie blinked. “Are you sure mommy? You look scared.”

Dropping the coal on the side as she guided Trixie to the kitchen to wash her hands, she nodded and rubbed her hair. “I’m sure honey, it’s just a worrying case. It’ll be fine.” She glanced back at the coal for a second before biting her lip and ignoring it for the time being. She’d worry about it later.

She turned the tap on. Surely it was nothing.

She put soap on her daughter’s hands. She was just over-reacting.

Surely.

\----

“Chloe, are you sure it’s nothing?” Linda’s voice wasn’t sounding that reassuring on the other line. “I mean, if you’ve had these pieces of coal show up where they shouldn’t be, isn’t it a sign that something else is happening?”

“I-” Chloe glanced around her, double checking her daughter’s bedroom door was still shut. It was late and Maze was out for the evening. Lucifer should be over any second, and she would be lying if she said she wouldn’t be relieved to see him. “I’m not sure, I mean, there’s no way someone could have gotten into my car, or my home.”

Upon finding another two pieces of coal – one in her cupboard, the other on her coffee table where she could have sworn it _wasn’t_ a second ago – she’d sucked it up and dialed Linda’s number, thinking perhaps Lucifer’s therapist and their friend would talk some sense into her overactive imagination.

This conversation wasn’t helping.

“Have you told Lucifer? Or Maze?” She meant had she told anyone supernatural. Her silence was enough of an answer for the doctor, and Linda sighed. “Really, Chloe, sometimes you’re just as bad as him when avoid your problems.” 

“I’m not avoiding anything.” Chloe denied, leaning her hip against the counter and staring at the black night beyond the kitchen window. “I’m simply acknowledging that my brain is probably making something out of nothing.”

“If you really think that, then why are you ringing me?”

Linda had a point and Chloe frowned at the phone, forgetting she couldn’t see her. “I needed someone to reassure me I was being stupid.”

“No, if you needed that you’d have called someone else. Ella perhaps. Not me. People call me when they need reality knocking into them.” Damn, Linda had got her there. “Look, I suggest you tell Lucifer when he’s over, and if anything, he’ll reassure you better than I can. It may be nothing, but it may not be…” A pause. “Look, I know this may sound stupid but it is a week to Christmas, and we all know what coal near Christmas means.”

Chloe sighed, biting her lip and watching the door. “This is ridiculous. What have I done wrong? You know me Linda, I’m not exactly going around committing crimes here.”

Linda hesitated. “I don’t know, Chloe.” There was a knock at Chloe’s door, she jumped and whirled around to stare at the offending barrier to whoever was out there. “Looks like Lucifer made it, I’ll leave you to it. Just- tell him. It’ll make you feel better.”

Chloe nodded. “Yes, okay Linda I will. Thank you.”

“No problem, you know you can call anytime.” Chloe could practically hear the smile down the phone. The two of them had been talking a lot recently considering they were the only two humans (that weren’t insane) that were close with the literal Devil and a demon. “Good luck.”

“Thanks again.” Chloe hung up the phone, placing it on the counter with her hands at either side as she took a deep calming breath.

Another knock at the door and she jumped again, before mentally berating herself. She was being stupid. “Chloe?” It didn’t take two seconds before she was sprinting towards the door and yanking it open, pulling Lucifer in by the lapels of his blazer and wrapping her arms tightly around him. “Chloe?” He repeated, unsure and a little confused by her desperate movements. But he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back as she breathed in his soothing scent and reassured herself everything was okay. She’d be fine, of course she’d be fine.

They stood like that for a few minutes before he moved to pull back and she let him. He brushed her hair away from her face, eyes worryingly peering into hers. “What was that for? You sounded weird on the phone earlier.”

He had somehow managed to place the wine on the table beside the door before she’d launched herself at him, and she eyed the expensive brand before shooting him a smile. “I’m fine.” This time she pulled him down for a kiss. “Just missed you is all.”

He smiled into her mouth and palmed his hands over the small of her back, pushing her closer to him. She molded into him perfectly. “Well, this greeting is certainly appreciated.” He laughed as she pulled him back down, but instead of meeting her lips he pulled her upwards. “Is the little one asleep?” She nodded and wrapped her legs around his waist automatically as his mouth moved to her neck. “Good, let me show you just how much I missed you.” He murmured into her skin, nipping at her jugular.

She moaned, throwing her head back to give him better access and dug her heels into the backs of his thighs as he carried her to the bedroom. All thoughts of mysteriously appearing coal lumps forgotten.

\----

“Chloe, what’s this?”

Maze was throwing a piece of coal up and down in the air as she strolled into the kitchen. Chloe was closing the fridge, orange juice in hand as she turned around to her roommate. She paused in her step, happy post-coital bliss evaporating as she stared at the offending object in Maze’s hand.

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” She snatched it from her hand and moved to throw it away.

Long fingers nabbed it from hers before she could drop it in the trash. Lucifer had turned from the stove, leaving the heat on low as he studied the black lump in his fingers. “Well, it isn’t nothing.” He arched an eyebrow at her. “Why do you have coal in your flat?” They all knew the fireplace wasn’t real, and did not require said coal to keep it burning.

“I don’t.” She huffed, folding her arms over his shirt she was wearing. Buttoned up of course. She wasn’t stupid, she knew Maze usually came back early morning sometime and Chloe wasn’t putting on a show for her. Besides, Lucifer’s shirt was practically a dress, it came down to mid-thigh. Maze hadn’t even blinked at her, or the shirtless Lucifer over the stove as he flipped his pancakes. Trixie was still asleep as it was early morning, but they’d have to get ready soon before her little one emerged from her room. Maze was the only one appropriately dressed, and that was saying something considering her usual attire.

It was strange how normal this was becoming for Chloe now. It had taken her a little while to get used to the whole _Lucifer really is the Devil_ thing but Maze had talked sense into her when she’d been ready to run. Chloe had stayed, heard him out, lots of confessions had tumbled out that night – from the both of them - and somehow they’d ended up stumbling into bed. Inevitable probably. They hadn’t really slowed down since, and Chloe was enjoying every minute of it.

Usually.

She wasn’t enjoying this.

Lucifer was still suspiciously staring at her, dark eyes a little narrowed as he regarded her. “You’re hiding something.”

She tightened her hands on her arms, thumbs digging into her biceps, and looked away from him. “I’m not.”

One finger under her chin had him turning her head back to him. His own was tilted as his eyes bored into hers. “Now you’re lying.”

There was a moments silence. Chloe stared at the abandoned phone on the counter, forgotten from the night before. Linda’s conversation came back to her, and she sighed, dropping her arms and shoulders sagging. “I don’t know.” At his expression she held up a hand. “I really don’t. They began showing up yesterday, in places they shouldn’t and couldn’t show up without someone breaking into my car, and home, and-”

“I’m sure _you_ know what coal means around Christmas.” Maze smoothly raised an eyebrow, eyeing the thing in Lucifer’s hand.

“Yes, Maze, thank you.” Chloe rolled her eyes, taking it from Lucifer’s hand and finally dumping it in the trash. “It’s just me overreacting. Someone playing a prank or something.”

“What?” Lucifer frowned at them. “Coal has some sort of meaning to humans?”

“It’s an old _old_ human legend. Linda told me about it.” Maze shrugged a shoulder. “Speaking of, you have told her?”

Chloe nodded. “She told me to tell you.” 

“And you didn’t?” Lucifer’s frowned deepened. “Were you avoiding something?” 

She prodded his chest, enjoying the mark her nail created – she was the only one who could do that. “Excuse me, someone distracted me.” 

He cracked a grin, eyeing her in his shirt as his eyes travelled lower to her legs and back up in a caress. “I did, didn’t I?”

Her returning smile was genuine, and she immediately felt the overwhelming urge to back him into the counter and… “I think we’re missing the point here.” Maze interrupted their ogling before they could jump each other in the kitchen in front of her. Not that she’d mind. But the offspring would be emerging any minute now. “Chloe, were you going to tell us or not?” 

“I would have.” Chloe re-folded her arms. “Eventually.” 

Maze scoffed. “When it was probably too late you mean.” 

“I’m lost here, can someone fill me in on this supposed meaning of coal at Christmas?” Lucifer had taken some time to not scrunch his face up every time he mentioned the word. But he’d gotten there, eventually, and Chloe appreciated the effort. “And what this has to with Chloe?”

“Coal at Christmas means you’re on Santa’s naughty list.” Maze chuckled.

“Yes, but Santa _isn’t_ real.” Chloe glared, before turning to Lucifer for reassurance. “Right?”

He looked back down at her, eyes warm as he reached for her hand. “As far as I’m aware he isn’t.” He linked his fingers with hers and she squeezed hard for reassurance. “So, is someone playing a joke?”

“I-” Chloe swallowed, before shaking her head. “I don’t think so. It, it just doesn’t feel like it.”

“But we just decided Santa isn’t real. So how can you be on his naughty list? Besides, how can you be on anyone’s naughty list.” Lucifer looked her up and down. “You’re _you_. Trust me Chloe, your soul is as blindingly white as the day I met you.” He squinted at her, as if she was the sun, and she playfully slapped him and laughed. He returned it with a grin. “Really, what reason would there be?”

“I asked Linda that.” Chloe muttered. “She doesn’t know.”

“Great.” Maze folded her arms, flicking her hair out of her face with a head gesture. “So now we’re believing in Santa Claus?”

“Well, I didn’t believe in _you_ ,” Chloe gestured at the two of them pointedly, “until a few weeks ago. As far as I’m aware anything could be real.” Including the Easter Bunny, she thought bitterly.

“Okay, so what do we do about it?” Maze pointed at the coal in the bin. “Let’s say he’s real, we can’t let him have Chloe.”

“Have her?” Lucifer frowned. “What do you mean? Who is this guy?”

“Krampus.” A little voice sounded from somewhere behind Maze. Chloe immediately grabbed an apron from the counter and threw the material at Lucifer who eyed it with disgust before slipping it over his head. Thank heavens he was wearing trousers. “Krampus is the evil Santa Claus.” Trixie emerged around the counter. Teddy clutched in one hand, and the other rubbing her tired eyes. “Is mommy in trouble?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Chloe glared at both the supernatural creatures in her kitchen. “Hey Monkey.” She smiled at her daughter. “I’m fine.”

Before Trixie could reply to her mother’s lie, Lucifer smoothly interrupted. “What do you mean ‘let him have Chloe’. What does this Krampus do?”

“He’s like you.” Maze chuckled, her mind conjuring the crude images drawn of the mythical figure. “Sort of.”

“No he isn’t. He’s evil. Lucifer isn’t evil.” Trixie defended. Lucifer automatically ruffled her hair as she moved to his side. Chloe was still shocked at how easily Lucifer initiated some contact with her daughter now. He still panicked when Trix launched herself at him, though that was sometimes understandable. Her daughter could be pretty intimidating. Trixie was looking between them with wide eyes, teddy now clutched to her chest. “Krampus only wants to hurt people.”

“Krampus. He’s some Pagan God. The punisher of people on Santa’s naughty list. He decides who is bad, and punishes them accordingly.” Maze shrugged a shoulder. “Usually he kills them, in _lots_ of _imaginative and_ _grotesque_ ways.” She drawled the words out, playing at them with her tongue and arched an eyebrow as she leered at Chloe. Chloe stared back unblinkingly, stubbornly meeting her eyes. Sometimes Maze liked to try her luck at intimidating her, it never worked, and the demon cracked an amused smile as she shrugged a shoulder dismissively. “But there’s lots of different legends, and they all blur together.”

“And it starts with coal?” Lucifer frowned.

Chloe nodded, this still all felt absurd and she wasn’t sure if they were _all_ over reacting now. “A week before Christmas. It’s his way of letting you know you’re his next target.”

They all stared at coal lying undisturbed in the trash. There was a pronounced minute of silence before Maze sighed. “I still don’t understand. Why _Chloe_?” 

“Maybe it’s because mommy is with Lucifer?” Trixie had moved and was now beside Maze, spare hand latched onto her leather trousers.

“How so child?” Lucifer tilted his head, eyeing the mini Decker curiously.

“You’re the Devil, right? Like, the real Lucifer?”

Chloe shook her head. “Trixie, babe, I don’t thin-”

“No mommy, I’m not stupid and I’m not afraid. He’s not bad. He’s good and likes catching bad guys. Like you.” Trixie nodded as though that was final.

Chloe swallowed thickly. How had she not noticed her daughter growing up so quickly? She risked a glance at Lucifer who was looking at Trix with wide eyes, and mouth partially open. He snapped it closed when he noticed her looking.

Her daughter pulled herself up onto the barstool and eyed them with her little serious eyes. “But, mommy, what if Krampus thinks you shouldn’t love him?” 

There was another moment of extended silence. Especially at the mention of the ‘L’ word. But Maze broke it with a cough. “I think she could have a point.”

“What, that I’m the reason this Krampus is going after the Detective?” Lucifer growled. Chloe placed a hand on his arm to calm him down before he went off the edge with Trixie in near proximity. She watched as he took a deep calming breath, but her hand remained when he continued. “Okay, let’s say the child’s right, I’m not leaving your side until this Krampus is stopped. 

Maze pursed her lips. “I don’t think anyone has beaten Krampus before.”

“Well, it can’t hurt to try. What better way to beat a monster then with a bigger one?” Lucifer chuckled darkly. His self-deprecating attitude always hurt Chloe, how could he think he was bad when he’d done so much for her, and Trixie, and helped put so many bad people away behind bars. She was about to say something but her daughter beat her to the punch.

“You’re not a monster Lucifer.” Trixie was staring at him with years much older than her physical ones. And Lucifer blinked at the young one. “If you were then mommy wouldn’t like you.”

She was so matter-of-fact and Chloe chuckled, grinning at the confused looking Lucifer. And nudging his shoulder. “She’s right you know.”

A pause as Lucifer looked at her, expression softening as it so often did with her. It made her feel weirdly special. That she could do that to him. It took a second but he swallowed, and nodded. “Right.” He looked away at the front door. “So, when do we expect him to show up?”

“Christmas Eve, usually.” Maze pulled a face. “I’ll take Trixie to yours, so she’s out the way.”

“No, I want to be with mommy.” Trixie protested.

Chloe moved to her daughter, covering her hands with her own and smoothing the skin with her thumbs. “I want you to be safe honey. Do this for me, so I’m not worrying about you?” It took a second but Trix slowly nodded. Chloe leant down to press her forehead against hers and smiled, pressing a quick kiss to her daughter’s hair before pulling away. “Love you, monkey.”

“Love you too, mommy.”

There was a minute where they all stood in silence, thinking. Chloe felt a little like she was walking into her resigned fate. Surely she should run? Get away from here? But wouldn’t Krampus just follow her? But then Lucifer couldn’t be in danger. She made him vulnerable. He could die, and then she’d be all alone again. She’d just got him, she couldn’t lose him yet. But, but if she was going to actually survive this, then she needed him, she knew that. It was a lose lose situation. She was trapped between a rock and a hard place.

Lucifer was staring at her as though he could read her thoughts. Sometimes she wondered if he could, but she’d asked once and he told her he couldn’t, and she knew he didn’t lie so he just knew her that well. He reached out and threaded his fingers through hers as if telling her to stay, stay with him and he’d stay with her.  

The feeling of foreboding was double this time and Chloe swallowed against the bile in her throat.

“So, what do we do now?” Lucifer broke the sullen silence.

Maze moved from her position, pulling herself onto the counter top and reaching for a bottle of whiskey she kept in the cupboard above. “Continue as normal, but Lucifer keep an eye on Chloe in case she starts seeing things.”

“Is that a likely problem?” Lucifer stared at Chloe, his eyes boring worryingly into hers as they looked for any signs of torment. They flicked to Maze for a millisecond, and he knew they were both thinking of all those tortured lost souls in Hell that were sent mad with disturbing illusions only they could see. It had been a handy automated torture which ran smoothly, meaning they could focus on other things. He didn’t want Chloe experiencing that. Especially not because of _him_.

As if sensing his thoughts Chloe moved her free hand to his that was still linked with her other one and squeezed his larger one between her palms. “I’ll tell you if anything happens.” She bit her lip. “I promise.”

Lucifer eyed her seriously, studying her face, before nodding. “Good.”

“Now, how about we have those pancakes?” Maze’s abrupt change in conversation no longer surprised Chloe and she gratefully took the topic change, in fact she grasped at it with both hands and didn’t let it go.

“Yes, pancakes, I’m starved.”

\----

It didn’t take long for Chloe to display warning signs. It had been four days since the conversation in the kitchen and Lucifer had been keeping a attentive eye on her. He was watching with knowing eyes as she began flinching when a door closed a tad too loudly, he noticed when a colleague screamed in laughter and she jolted out her seat before swallowing and avoiding his eyes.

He waited for her to tell him.

She didn’t. Not at first. It took him accidentally cornering her in the stations small kitchenette for her to admit she was seeing things. He had walked up behind her, noticing how the horrible instant coffee the station provided was diminishing a lot quicker than normal; and how her normal two scoops had turned into four and connecting the obvious correlation. “Caffeine hogging, are we?” She jumped, dropped her almost full mug in the sink, fingers gripping the counter as she squeezed her eyes closed, and he heard her counting to ten under her breath. 

She was on seven when he carefully pried her white knuckled fingers from the counter, and purposely turned her around into his arms. She shook as he smoothed his hands through her hair, gently shushing her sobs and running his hands through the tresses rhythmically until she gulped in a few breaths and her full-body shakes became little tremors, before stopping completely. 

“Okay?” He uttered, still gently patting her hair. He was never fully sure what to do when someone needed comforting, and he was still bad at it in general, but he found if he just followed his instinct when it came to Chloe, it usually worked. “You’re fine, I’m here.” 

“S-” she swallowed, hard, before slowing tilting her head up to his, “sorry.” 

He looked down at the red rimmed watery eyes looking up at him and felt something unknown squeeze in his stomach and he shook his head. “Nothing to apologize for, Detective.” 

She sniffed.  “I ruined your shirt.” Her cheek rubbed against the material as she moved her head to stare at his chest. 

He cracked a grin at her, jostling her a little in his arms so she looked at him again. He preferred it when she was looking at him, he could keep track of what she was seeing. “You ruin a lot of my shirts.” 

His line was worth it for her small unamused laugh she huffed as she nudged him with her shoulder. “It’s not my fault they’re so rippable. Maybe you should buy some more durable t-shirts.” Her tone may have been light and playful, but her eyes were flicking to his, to the corners of the room, and back to his again. She was skittish and unsure. 

“Chloe.” He calmly repeated her name a few times until she finally re-fixed her eyes on his, flicking away before setting still. Who said the Devil couldn’t be patient? “What are you seeing?” 

“Nothing.” She immediately denied. He frowned at her, but before he could comment on her blatant lie she blinked a few times and struggled to be released. He immediately complied and she stepped back, folding her arms across herself as she avoided looking at him. “It’s not something, it’s the _feeling_ of something.”

 “What?” He tilted his head in curiosity as he stared at her.

“At first it just felt like I was being watched, but no matter how many times I tried to shake it off it just made it _worse,_ and now it’s like spiders crawling over my skin. A constant feeling of something stalking just out of my line of sight, watching and waiting.” She gritted her teeth and turned to look at him, chin lifted and defiant. “It’s taunting me, and it knows it’s winning.”

He swallowed, trying to ignore how he could feel her fear and it was curling tendrils of panic through him; it wasn’t like his Detective to be scared – of anything. “The bastard is not going to win Chloe.” He reached for her hands, taking them in his own. “I give you my word, I will protect you.” 

“And if you get hurt?” She shook her head. “You know how vulnerable you are around me.” 

“For once I’m not the one on someone’s naughty list. I will be fine.” He tried to reassure her, sooth the worry in her eyes as she looked at him. 

“If you get in the way there’s no telling what he’ll do, Lucifer, you could be killed or worse.” They both knew what she was talking about, back to Hell he’d go, and they’d be separated forever. She goes upwards, he goes downwards. Together nevermore. He often blocked the pesky thoughts from his mind whenever they tried to push themselves out of the dark reaches of his mind. Her hand was over his heart as she peered up at him, swallowing and voice certain. “I don’t want to be the reason you end up back there. 

There she was giving up herself for him, and he hadn’t done anything to deserve it. 

Who was this woman? Why was she with him? Why did she like him? Let alone let him into her heart, into her life, knowing what he was? Why was she letting him near her child? He should push her away, distance himself, but he was too selfish to do any of the things he _should_ be doing. And now her life was in mortal danger again. 

He shook the thoughts away as she stared at him knowingly. It was creepy how well she could read him. Still, he shook his thoughts away for a later date and took her hands in his, keeping them against his chest.  “I’m staying with you, Detective, and neither of us are going anywhere” He abruptly grinned, trying to lighten up the deep frown etched into her face. “You’re stuck with me for as long as you want me.” He pressed a chaste lingering kiss to her lips, not bothered about who may be watching. “So now that’s settled…” He trailed off suggestively, raising his eyebrows before diving down to recapture her lips, hands freeing hers to skate down her back.

Her back arched as his fingers pressed into the pressure points, but as expected her face scrunched into an adorable righteous one as she pulled back and hissed, “ _not here_ ,” glancing around to make sure no one had seen them. 

Chuckling, he flicked her predictable expression on the nose and humored her. “Very well,” he made sure to sigh dramatically, “I’ll just have to take you home.”  

She didn’t protest as he grabbed her hand and dragged her from the station, pulling her to his car and laughing as he buckled her in. “Safety first as always, Detective.” Sometimes, rarely, but sometimes, she accepted his spontaneity.

He figured, today, it was because she needed the distraction. 

\----

The rest of the week seemed to disappear from under her. There were a few times where the creepy crawling feeling nearly submerged her under what felt like the ever-widening pit of insanity, but Lucifer was there to catch her every time. True to his word he remained – practically literally – glued to her side. 

“Christmas Eve, Detective.” Lucifer was pushing a full glass of wine into her hand. She took it from him, placing it on the side table, raising an eyebrow as a silver and black tissue paper wrapped parcel was thrust in front of her face. 

“You do know presents are technically supposed to be given on Christmas Day, right?” She took it from him anyway, lowering it in her lap. For someone who denied liking or celebrating Christmas so much he could certainly wrap a present absurdly neatly, with all the corners perfectly turned in and taped up. Why did it not surprise her? “I’ll save it for tomorrow.” 

“No.” He took his place next to her on the couch, fingering the tissue paper in her lap. “I have something else for you tomorrow, this is-” she looked at him as he hesitated, he was staring at her with those intense eyes as he finished, “just in case.” 

In case tonight was their last. She doubted it, she still wasn’t completely sure what anything _was_ coming as being put on Santa’s naughty list seemed ridiculous. She was still trying to decide when would be the right time to tell her daughter he didn’t exist… she didn’t need him actually _being_ real shoved at her when she was still trying to get her head around- well, the man-child that was currently prodding her arm and pushing the present at her that he’d lifted from her lap.

She laughed. He loved the way she laughed, eyes crinkling and her radiant smile never failed to make his stomach flip, and he couldn’t resist grinning like a fool back at her. When had he ever been able to resist her? 

She took it from him and shook her head fondly. “Fine fine, I’ll open it.” Her voice was light, but she found her fingers trembling as she fiddled with the carefully wrapped silky tissue paper, and it slipped between her fingers as she carefully unstuck the tape and pulled the edges apart. Lucifer was strangely quiet as she worried at the edges with her fingers, before pulling them back to reveal a small jewelry box. She knew whatever he’d gotten her was bound to be needlessly expensive, but she didn’t recognize the nondescript minimal black shiny logo etched into the boxes lid. She swallowed the dryness in her throat. “Lucifer-” She looked up at him.

“Nah ah.” He shook his head, placing his hands over her fingers tentatively holding the box. “No taksies backsies, You haven’t even opened it yet.”

Normally she’d have rolled her eyes, but there was a strange tenseness to the moment and the air felt heavily apprehensive as she nodded. She fiddled with the lid of the box, untying the tiny ribbons closing it together and lifting the lid. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was aware she was making a big fuss out of opening something as simple as a gift from Lucifer. But somehow she couldn’t shake the feeling that this was hitting a turning point in their relationship.

Her breath left in a rush, and she didn’t realize she was holding it as she read the small quote card laying on top in the box.

 _as above, so below_  
as within, so without  
as the universe  
so the soul

“You’ve shown me what actions we take have implications on the world around us.” Lucifer’s voice was low, almost a whisper as he sat unsure and unnaturally still next to her. “You’ve taught me how I express them is reflected on those around us. I know I can be difficult. I’m sorry, I can’t promise that it won’t ever happen in the future, but I wanted you to know what you’ve shown me. I was above myself, but I didn’t know what it means to be human, to have humanity. Then you come along and turn everything upside down.” He swallowed when she turned herself full-body towards him, lifting her feet up under her. “You, Chloe, are what I didn’t know I was looking for.”

It was sounding strangely like a proposal. Chloe knew he wasn’t. But this was the closest he’d ever come. She was surprised to find her eyes watering.

He cracked a small smile, his eyes soft and warm lingering on hers. “So, thank you.” He lifted the card away to reveal a small gold infinity necklace nestled in black velvet, dotted with little tiny black onyx stones that matched his ring. She remembered reading somewhere that onyx represented protection and balance. Chloe stared at it, watching it glitter in the low light of the living area. He was reminding her they were eternal. Although the thought should disturb her; it was strangely comforting. To be reminded that no matter where they were, what planes separated them - he’d always be alive somewhere. “Chloe?”

She launched herself at him, surprising him as normally he could catch her, but he fell back on the couch as her lips met his. He didn’t take long to respond though, and quickly his hands were smoothing up her back, one hand rubbing circles and the other tangling in her hair as he pulled her closer. They remained like that for a few minutes, content to simply bask in each other, both knowing they couldn’t take it further considering the events on tonight’s agenda.

He was the first to pull away with a on his face that she used a fingertip to smooth away. “So, you like it?” He tilted his head at her answering amused smile. “I did okay?”

“Yes, I like it.” She grinned as she kissed him, feeling rather than seeing his answering smile, and blindly reaching behind her for the box and pulling it towards her as she leaned back. “Would you?” She pulled it from the box, and handed it to him before turning around and sweeping her hair out the way.

“Of course, darling.” He purred as he slipped the chain around her neck. It sat cool against her breastbone and she shivered as he ran his warm hands over her shoulders and down her bare arms, before placing a kiss at the back of her neck. “Mmm, you’re so hard to resist.”

“I thought the point of the Devil is not to resist temptation.” She dipped her head back against his shoulder as he shifted to allow her to sit between his outstretched legs; her back to his chest, and felt his answering chuckle vibrate through her. Her eyes closed as his lips skimmed over her shoulder. “S’good.”

“I know.” He smiled against her skin, nipping lightly and enjoying her full-body shiver. He continued his ministrations for a few minutes, feeling her relax back into him as her breathing that always seemed elevated above normal levels began to settle down.

Their mingled quiet breathing lasted a few seconds before he felt Chloe lock up in his arms, eyes flying open and darting around the room as she sat up. “Lucifer.”

He looked but couldn’t see anything. “Here’s here?”

Nodding, “mmm,” her eyes flicked to his nervously as she bit her lip, worrying it between her teeth 

Automatically his hands cupped her chin, and he brushed his thumbs over her cheeks, lowering his head closer to hers. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, releasing them slowly through her mouth as she calmed herself down. “Okay.” She opened her eyes. “We can do this.”

He smiled slightly reassuringly at her, dropping a quick kiss to her lips before rising from the couch, and searching the room for any disturbances. Chloe unfolded herself, and moved to the mirror where he knew she kept her gun.

Stood side by side, it didn’t take long for the lights to flicker, flash once, then pitch them into sudden darkness. Lucifer shot a side glance at Chloe who was stood with her jaw clenched, gun by her side, and eyes squinted in the pitch blackness. The air shifted and he whispered a quiet “bloody hell” into the room and was rewarded with a questioning look. “Times slowed.”

She blinked, taking in that information as she glanced around the room. “Must be how he remains a secret. How no nosey neighbors have ever called the cops on him before.” She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “But if that’s how he grabs his victims, how come you aren’t frozen.”

He pointed at himself. “Celestial being.” Her roll of the eyes at his slightly egotistical answer reassured him that his Detective was still all here with him. He hadn’t doubted her, but it settled his own nerves to know she was fully alert to their surroundings. He shifted as he spotted the ‘not’ shadows skitter across the room, feeling Chloe maneuver herself around him automatically. He smiled to himself, knowing that while she couldn’t see she was still attuned to his movements and could tell where he was even when blind.

“Well, I guess I wasn’t over reacting.” Chloe muttered under her breath. “Evil Santa. Just what I asked for Christmas.”

 Lucifer chuckled, before tensing when a high pitch giggle echoed in the room. He felt Chloe stiffen beside him, and spun around trying to source the sound. Tiny footsteps pattered around them, circling, and the gigging turned into twisted half-giggle hissing sounds.

Chloe was tracking the sound with her ears, feeling Lucifer move around her let her know he was still there, he still had her back, while also letting her know whereabouts she should be aiming. Backing up, she bumped arms with him, feeling his fingers graze hers for a moment before he stiffened, growling under his breath. “Typical.” He mumbled just as she felt something brush against her leg he was shaking his and grumbling about tiny grabby hands.

“What are they?” She squinted, but still couldn’t see anything past her own hands. The darkness would be overwhelming if it wasn’t for Lucifer stood solid next to her.

“Not sure.” He jiggled his leg again. “They remind me of tiny demon children, but they’re not mine.”

“Well that’s comforting.” She cringed as something stepped on her foot and pulled at her leg. She kicked it away. “Tiny unknown creatures that don’t know the meaning of personal space.

He chuckled under his breath, she felt it rather than heard it as he breathed out into the cooler room. Was the temperature dropping? “Like your offspring.” 

“ _Hey_.” She blindly threw an elbow into his gut, hearing his huff in the darkness. “That’s my daughter your talking about.” 

“Ouch, Detective.” He rubbed his side, grinning at her. She could see the glint of light off his white teeth in the blackness. “I thought you wanted my help, I can’t provide my services if I’m injured.” 

“You can’t do a lot of things if you’re injured.” She mumbled to herself. 

His smirk remained, but as he opened his mouth to reply he spotted something launch at them, well at her, and he winced as the shadow blurred in the air towards an oblivious Chloe. “Detective, your five-a-clock.” He’d read a few police conduct books over the time he’d known her, mostly to understand the garble that sounded over the radio when they were sat in her cruiser. Still, it came in handy now. 

“Up or down?” She hissed as her gun whipped up into the air, and she clicked the safety off. 

“ _Up_.”

Her immediate fire hit it straight in whatever stomach it had and it flung backwards, hitting the wall and vanishing in a puff of scattering shadows. “Nice.” He smiled at her, batting another at his leg away as it tried to crawl a little too high for his liking. 

She sniffed. “Is it me or does it smell of candy canes?” She sniffed again, turning towards his figure that she could now see the outline of. “I swear it smells of candy canes.” 

He took a deep breath, frowning at the smell that filled his nostrils. “And gingerbread. Have you been baking?” 

They both knew the answer to that one. 

“Seems like our guy likes it to smell like Christmas when he rips the life from its victims.” Her laugh was a little bitter, but she wouldn’t deny the sickly-sweet smell was making her head spin a little. “Waiting for the cinnamon.” 

Her voice might have been level and steady, but her leg was jittery as she lowered her gun back to her side. He watched her bounce a little before forcing herself to settle. “Now now Detective, he might prefer nutmeg… or vanilla.”

She chuckled, glancing in his direction, and shaking her head. “Maybe we should ask him.” He looked as she gestured with the muzzle of the gun towards the window as a larger shadow crossed in front of it. “Looks like I have a visitor.”

“Hello Mr. Krampus.” Lucifer called, his voice purposely cheery. “Would you like a mince pie? I’m afraid we don’t have any but I’m sure we can whip some up for you.”

“ _Lucifer_.” Chloe hissed, glaring at him in the darkness. Why was he provoking it? Why was she surprised he was provoking it? She wasn’t, not really. When would he ever follow protocol… then again, tiny giggling handsy child-like shadow things and evil Santa Clauses weren’t exactly something that _followed_ protocol … were they? 

“Or how about eggnog? Spiced of course. I’m sure the Detective has some good-ish whiskey around here somewhere.” Lucifer was grinning manically in the direction of the window, but Chloe didn’t miss the way he shifted himself in front of her as he spoke. She glared at his back but refrained from saying anything. Mr. Overprotective could have his way, for now. “Or cookies? We have some of those if you don’t mind them covered in sprinkles.” 

“ _What are you doing?_ ” Chloe hissed at him as he spoke to the darkness. “Are you trying to make it kill _both_ of us?”

He turned his head slightly so he could catch her eye, but not enough so he couldn’t keep the other on the window. “No one is dying tonight, Detective.” Before giving her time to answer he turned back to where Chloe could now see the larger shadow shift in the darkness beside the window. It was bigger than the both of them, slightly pudgy looking and smelled like saccharine; her lips curled back in disgust as the pungent smell filled the room. She could taste it in the back of her throat every time she breathed in as it mixed with the light tangy taste of copper pennies. “ _Now_ ,” Lucifer started, “tell me, why is the Detective on Santa’s naughty list and why are _you_ after her.”

The sickly sweet shadow raised one hand and pointed at them. A deep growly sound in what Chloe figured was probably its throat, and it was moving towards them.

“Well, that’s what we thought too.” Lucifer grinned at it, holding up a hand. “Now, hold on, I’m trying to have a civil conversation here.”

“I don’t think it’s listening.” Chloe muttered to him as it quickened its speed. “Why can’t we see it properly?”

“It’s blocking us.” Lucifer answered, voice tight. “Obviously quite powerful if it can hide itself from me.”

“Great.” Chloe rolled her eyes. Sounding a lot more confident than she actually felt. “Just what we needed.”

A pause as he looked at it, and then back at her. He laughed. “No worries, Detective.” Before she had time to think of a reply, ask him what he was talking about, her thoughts were answered for her. Before she blinked he had jumped at the thing, flinging them both back towards the window. Chloe hoped her window remained intact, this was still a new rented flat and she didn’t want to piss the landlord off already.

She couldn’t really see what was happening besides a few muffled grunts and growls, and then Lucifer flew past her in the air, crashing into the couch behind her. “Ouch.” He groaned, turning over and sitting up. “That hurt.”

“Sorry.” Chloe helped him up quickly, knowing it was her fault. “If I could stop it, I would. 

He stared at her, eyes intent as he searched her face. “I know.” Then he shoved her out the way of a blow she hadn’t seen coming from one of the little things that were apparently still around. Instead it landed on him and he struggled to pull it off as it latched onto his jacket. She moved to help him but had her feet yanked out from under her as something whip like curled around her ankle, and pulled.

She hit the floor hard, the breath rushing out of her in shock as she landed awkwardly on her arm. Quickly she spun around, sitting up and moving to get the red rope thing off her ankle. It was sticky to touch and smelled vaguely like strawberries. She raised her eyebrows, but before she could comment she yelped as she was tugged forwards, and then she was sliding across the floor directly towards Krampus, who was grinning and yanking on the sticky candy rope with aggressive tugs. She scrambled to get purchase on the wooden floor, but failed.

“ _Chloe!_ ” Lucifer was now struggling with four of those little giggling shadow creature children. One had managed to scramble up to his shoulder.

Her voice was stuck in her throat as the rope was dropped, but she managed to turn over onto her hands and knees and try to crawl away. Before she could get very far, she looked up and met Lucifer’s terrified eyes for a brief second before she was knocked to her back. Quickly she threw her gun up, and flinched as she fired three bullets into the looming shadow above her.

It made a yelping sound, and knocked the gun away, it ripped from her hand and was sent violently scattering across the room where it hit something with a dull thud. She stared as the shadows shifted around it and it came into focus.

Lucifer growled through his battle with small hands and wriggling creatures. “Oh, that’s _typical_ , of course _he_ has hooves.”

Chloe would have laughed, but she was too busy staring at the half-goat like creature in front of her, it’s long matted beard sticking to her face as it leaned down. She turned her head away from the foul sweet smelling stench, but before she could try to escape, its hands were around her throat and she gasped, choking as it tightened. 

“ _Get off her_.” Lucifer growled, shoving the last thing off himself, before two more reattached themselves. “ _Fuck sake_.”

It didn’t matter that this was some weird supernatural god thing, Chloe wriggled her arm free from under her and lashed out. She backhanded its face, dragging fingernails down, and ignoring whatever it was that detached from its skin and stuck under her fingernails. Before it could shift to block her, she bucked herself upwards, and used the leverage to roll and switch their positions. “I’m not that easy to kill.” She used her weight to hold it down and looked around for her gun.

Her stomach sank when she realized it was too far for her to reach.

Before she had chance to move it used its strength to roll them over. Not allowing herself to be trapped again, she kept the momentum going and going; eyes closed as she rolled with it. Soon they were going to hit a wall and- its weight was suddenly ripped off her and Lucifer was there pulling her up. Before he could say anything the whip was back, this time around his waist as it pulled him away and threw him into a wall. Chloe winced as plaster broke off, but before she had time to react the sticky thing was around her wrist and pulling her slowly across the floor. She struggled, crawling at the substance with no use.

She managed a quick glance at Lucifer who had slipped to the floor, rolling over slowly and groaning in pain. Chloe felt her stomach drop as she realized it was all her fault, he could die tonight and it’d be _her_ fault. Her feet were slipping over the hardwood, socks prohibiting her from finding any grip as she was pulled unwillingly forwards.

She closed her eyes and braced herself for impact, still skidding… and then the cord was cut and she was slumping to the floor in an unprepared heap. Once again landing on her side. Her eyes opened abruptly to find Lucifer still slumped in the corner, eyeing her in confusion as he scrambled upwards. Krampus seemed to be struggling with some invisible force that began bounding him. He stumbled backwards a few times, collapsed to his knees with a deep growl. His flat black eyes stared at her for a long moment, before he screeched, bent over, and puffed out of existence in a waft of candy canes and gingerbread.

For a split-second Chloe swore she heard hooves, a booming laugh, and the sound of bells echoing in her ears.

Silence. Dust moats swirled in the air around her, the overly potent Christmas smells disappearing along with the Pagan God leaving the simple scent of vanilla from the candles she’d lit – that had long since gone out – earlier. 

“What- was that?” Lucifer groaned, rolling over onto his back so he could stare at the ceiling for a moment, before turning his head towards her, black unruly hair pillowing his head as his eyes found hers when the lights flickered back on. “Are you alright?” 

She couldn’t help herself, she laughed, and once she started she found she couldn’t stop. Scrambling herself towards him across the floor, she folded herself into his welcoming presence as her eyes began to water and stomach started cramping. 

“Detective?” His voice was muffled in her hair, thin strands tickling his nose as he breathed her in. “Are you broken?”

“Nope.” She let out a few more sporadic laughs before settling. “I’m good, I think. Alive.” She patted herself down to make sure she was all there. “Yes, alive.” Her grin was all teeth as she shifted and propped herself up on her elbow to look at him. “We beat him.” 

He arched an eyebrow, spare hand stroking her hair. “Santa beat him.” 

Her answering groan had him chuckling as she flopped back down to the floor, arm covering her face. “Don’t say that, that makes it weirder. I never want smell candy canes or gingerbread again.”

Lucifer pulled a face as they looked at each other. “Santa Claus saved our lives.” He deadpanned.

She cringed. “Never talk about it again?”

“Never tell another living soul about the laughing man in the red suit saving our admittedly flailing arses?” 

“You mean your flailing arse?” Chloe’s tiny playful smile danced on her lips. “As a lowly human I managed to land an elbow jab _and_ roll him over. 

Lucifer grinned, ‘arse’ sounded weirdly adorable coming from her mouth, but he made himself look affronted all the same. “I think you’ll find I was managing those tiny overly handsy things.” He shuddered. “My wariness of the tiny human offspring has been justified.”

Chloe laughed. “Sure, whatever you say.”

His answering smile was dazzling. “Fantastic. How about we relocate this to the bedroom?” He reached over, trailing his fingers down her arm before tracing patterns on her palm and enjoying her shiver. “We can celebrate being alive.”

She hummed, rolling into the warmth of his body. His arms once again automatically curling around her, pulling her on top of him as she buried into the heat he provided. “In a minute, happy here.” Her eyes closed and she smiled against his shirt, enjoying the silky feeling beneath her cheek. “S’nice.”

He smiled at the sleepy Detective in his arms, hands smoothly running over her back as she dozed off, leaving him alone to stare at the ceiling. The floor wasn’t that comfortable, but at the moment with Chloe on top of him and using him for comfort. Her trust was all he needed. He was content. He was home.

For the first time in a very long time he opened his mouth and whispered “thank you” into the silent still air of Chloe’s living room.

Yet, despite what many might think, this wasn’t a message for his father.

And the answering jingling of bells in his ears had him smiling as he too closed his eyes, tightened his arms around his Detective, and drifted off to sleep. 

\----

It wasn’t until ours later when they were both cleaning up the mess in the living area, neither noticing the missing baked confectionary they’d left out on the side, that Chloe stumbled across a note left on the side table that neither of them had written. 

 _My Dear Chloe,_  
_Krampus likes to think he knows everything, and he often jumps ahead of himself._  
_Please be assured you were never on my naughty list._  
_Yours and Beatrice’s presents are under the tree._  
_Lucifer, try to behave next year or I won’t be as giving._  
_Oh, and thank you for the cookies.  
_ _–SC._

A silver snowflake parcel with a perfectly neat bow was sitting under the tree with her name on it. Inside was a skimpy Miss Santa outfit with a sash that said “ _naughty but nice is best to entice._ ”

Lucifer laughed, claiming Santa had a sense of humor and he was definitely ‘coming to town’. Chloe cringed at the terrible joke as she stared at the little material, wondering how on earth she was going to squeeze into it.

But it was safe to say Santa’s little gift was put to every good use that night…

…and the next night…

…and the next…

 …and so on…

The Christmas tree would be forever a‘rocking as long as Lucifer had anything to say about it, so perhaps Christmas wasn’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays to all. 
> 
> Penny for your thoughts?


End file.
